The invention relates to an electrical fixture mounting assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting bracket for securing an electrical box to a tubular brace. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a mounting bracket having dimples to retain the bracket on the brace and tabs for aligning the electrical box with the bracket.
Many electrical fixture mounting assemblies exist for mounting an electrical fixture from a support positioned on the upper surface of a ceiling. Typically, a brace is inserted through an aperture in the ceiling and is mounted between parallel joists that support the ceiling. A bracket is then inserted into the ceiling aperture and positioned onto the brace. An electrical box is then inserted into the ceiling aperture and attached to the lower side of the brace by the bracket and fasteners. The electrical box is now securely mounted to the brace so that it may support an electrical fixture.
One problem with installing existing electrical fixture mounting assemblies is that the bracket is prone to movement while positioning and attaching the box. When bringing an electrical box into contact with the bracket, nothing keeps the bracket from spinning around or moving axially along the brace and out of an installation position. The bracket may even be knocked completely off the brace. Existing mounting assemblies provide no means for preventing the bracket from moving out of position once the bracket has been positioned on the brace.
A second problem with installing existing electrical fixture mounting assemblies is the difficulty involved with aligning and securing the electrical box to the bracket. Since the mounting assembly is installed through a small aperture in the ceiling, workspace is severely limited. An installer must rely more on a sense of touch than sight to actually align the electrical box with the bracket. Existing mounting assemblies provide no means to readily align the electrical box with the bracket for a quick installation. Relying on a sense of touch further compounds the likelihood of moving the bracket out of position so the electrical box cannot be connected to the bracket. These problems make installing an electrical fixture mounting assembly a time consuming and arduous task.
Examples of existing electrical fixture mounting assemblies are disclosed in the following disclosures: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,798,838 to Garvin; 2,758,810 to Good; 4,050,603 to Harris et al.; 4,062,512 to Arnold; 4,463,923 to Reiker; 4,909,405 to Kerr, Jr.; 5,044,582 to Walters; 5,150,868 to Kaden; 5,303,894 to Deschamps et al.; 5,393,026 to Deschamps et al.; 5,954,304 to Jorgensen; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,147 to Reiker.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved electrical fixture mounting assemblies.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the invention to provide an electrical fixture mounting assembly having a bracket that is prevented from substantially moving during installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical fixture mounting assembly having a bracket with positioning tabs for quickly and easily aligning an electrical box with the bracket during installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical fixture mounting assembly that is quickly and easily installed.
The foregoing objects are basically attainable by providing a bracket for an electrical box mounting assembly, comprising a substantially U-shaped portion for receiving a brace and having first and second ends; first and second flanges extending from the first and second ends of the substantially U-shaped portion, respectively; first and second tabs extending from the first and second flanges, respectively, each of the first and second tabs adapted to engage an opening in an electrical box; and a fastener hole in each of the first and second flanges corresponding to an opening in the electrical box for receiving fasteners to secure the electrical box to the bracket.
The foregoing objects are also attained by providing a bracket for an electrical box mounting assembly, comprising a substantially U-shaped portion adapted to receive a brace, the U-shaped portion having an inner surface and an outer surface, first and second legs, and first and second ends; a protrusion on the inner surface of each of the first and second legs of the substantially U-shaped portion for retaining the brace within the bracket; first and second flanges extending from the first and second ends of the substantially U-shaped portion, respectively; and a fastener hole in each of the first and second flanges corresponding to an opening in an electrical box for receiving fasteners to secure the electrical box to the bracket with the brace retained therebetween.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing An electrical fixture mounting assembly, comprising an electrical box having an upper wall, the wall having a plurality of openings therein; a brace; a bracket for attaching the electrical box to the brace, the bracket, including a substantially U-shaped portion adapted to receive the brace, the substantially U-shaped portion having an inner and an outer surface and first and second legs; a protrusion on the inner surface of each of the first and second legs of the substantially U-shaped portion for retaining the brace within the bracket; first and second flanges extending from the first and second legs, respectively, each of the flanges having a fastener hole therein corresponding to one of the plurality of openings in the electrical box upper wall; first and second tabs extending from the first and second flanges, respectively, each of the first and second tabs adapted to engage one of the plurality of openings in the electrical box upper wall to align the box and the bracket; and fasteners extending through the plurality of openings in the electrical box into the flange fastener holes to secure the electrical box to the bracket with the brace secured therebetween.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a method of mounting an electrical box to a brace, comprising the steps of inserting an adjustable brace having first and second ends through an opening in a ceiling between first and second joists; adjusting the brace until the first and second brace ends contact the first and second joists creating a tight fit between the brace and the joists; inserting a bracket through the ceiling opening and snap-fitting the bracket onto the brace; inserting an electrical box through the ceiling opening and aligning and engaging the electrical box with the bracket; and inserting fasteners through electrical box fastener holes and through corresponding bracket fastener holes to secure the electrical box to the brace.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the invention.